


Jughead-Cole Sprouse

by Babylinsy14



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylinsy14/pseuds/Babylinsy14
Summary: Y/N gets a visit from Jughead Jones himself.





	Jughead-Cole Sprouse

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this the first fic that i am ever posting on here. I dont usually write like this but i wanted to experience something else. Just in adavnce, sorry if it sucks(probably is).

I saw him. In the window. Staring. At what? At me. But why? I dont know. I didnt know if he was going to knock. I purposely kept dancing like if i didnt see him. He finally knocked. I turned around. Smiling. I walked towards him and opened the window. "Juggy? What are you doing?" I asked. Smiling. "Just getting a view of you to see if our now changed Riverdale has changed you." He said while smiling and crossing his arms around the ladder. "Well, has it?" I said still smiling and moving away from the window motioning him to come in. "Oh. It has. A lot." He said while entering my room. I gasped. "Really!?" I said while trying to put on a serious face and crossing my arms on my chest. He laughed. So did I. "But why did you come?" I said while biting my lip. "Am I not welcome?" He said laughing. "You are but why through my window?" I asked while sitting down on my bed. He sat down next to me. "Because after the incident at the 'Sister's' place I knew your parents would not let you have visitors." He said. "Speaking about them." I got up and walked to the door. I checked if it was locked. It was. I walked back to him but stayed standing up. "Is that all you came for?" I asked. He stood up. His face was so close to mine. "No...uh." His voice cracked. It was silent. Out of nowhere he kissed me. I was stiff. But I gave into it. We kissed for a few seconds. He went back. So did I. I sighed. My eyes, closed. He sighed, but harder. His eyes. Still closed. I opened my eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again if it sucked. I told ya so. If you guys want more fics in this format, let me know. Thanks alot for reading! :)


End file.
